Defendiéndose de los peligros del Norte
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: De todos los peligros del Norte, no siempre el más preocupante era el frío. Los nórdicos sabían defenderse de ellos a su manera. Pero Islandia era joven y no tenía medios, lo que preocupaba a Noruega...


Adoro a los Nórdicos, sobre todo a Norway & Iceland, aunque me temo que son difíciles de escribir... Aun así, necesitaba intentarlo.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>El norte de Europa era un lugar muy frío en invierno. No todas las naciones hubieran sido capaces de prosperar allí; las que lo hicieron, nunca estuvieron solas. El resto del mundo consideraba a los cinco Nórdicos como a una gran familia ya que siempre habían estado muy unidos. Pero, siendo realistas, no era posible para ellos el mantenerse siempre juntos. Si bien se tenían los unos a los otros, esto no funcionaba a la perfección. Necesitaban sus propias formas de evadirse para no caer en la locura del frío del Norte. Una de las causas principales de esa locura era la soledad.<p>

Dinamarca era un alma libre que se consideraba a sí mismo como el pilar del grupo. Estaba más al sur que el resto y podía visitar con relativa facilidad otros lugares de Europa, no necesariamente nórdicos. Aprovechaba esa circunstancia para hacer constantes viajes, durante los cuales no tenía tiempo para sentirse solo. Entre peligrosos viajes y violentas batallas, no tenía tiempo para caer en el influjo del frío. No dependía de nadie para protegerse el gélido frío, lo cual le ganó la fama del Rey del Norte.

Finlandia y Suecia se hacían compañía el uno al otro, argumentando que "así mantenemos nuestros corazones fuertes contra la adversidad". Llegaron a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de no sentirse solos era no estar solos. El resto de naciones no entendió por qué idear algo tan simple les hacía sentirse tan orgullosos de sí mismos. Y es que muchos no eran conscientes de la dificultad de soportar la convivencia día a día y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Pero entre Suecia y Finlandia las grandes peleas no fueron ni mucho menos frecuentes. Muchos pensaron que eran una pareja, pero su vínculo era mucho más fuerte y profundo de lo que nadie podía imaginar, tras tantos años protegiéndose mutuamente del olvido. Porque en el Norte, tan malo como el frío y la soledad, era el olvido, que hacía olvidar incluso a los más fuertes hasta su propia identidad.

Noruega e Islandia eran tal vez los que lo tenían más difícil. Islandia, por vivir tan aislado en su isla; Noruega, por tener únicamente la ocasional compañía de Dinamarca, ya que su casa era uno de los destinos predilectos del danés. Aunque su estancia era siempre corta, por eso su cara parecía estar siempre vacía. Pero el noruego nunca fue un tipo que se dejara llevar por las aparencias. Donde cualquier otro veía únicamente una casita casi en medio de la nada, él se veía integrado en una comunidad mágica y mitológica.

Islandia no tenía ese don, lo cual preocupaba mucho a su hermano mayor. ¿Cómo iba el más joven de los nórdicos a sobrevivir en su fría isla completamente solo? Al principio intentó pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hermanito pero, en el fondo, sabía que no podría estar siempre a su lado. Necesitaba que el pequeño encontrara un compañero fiel, como las hadas y ogros del propio Noruega. Y necesitaba encontrarlo pronto. Ese fue el objetivo que el país se puso en uno de sus viajes para visitar al quinto nórdico.

Los primeros días no consiguió nada. Islandia disfrutaba con su presencia, pero no daba señales de interesarse por nada o por nadie más. Bien equipados con sus pieles de abrigo, los hermanos salían por las mañanas a dar una vuelta y se divertían mirando a los frailecillos. De vez en cuando, alguno joven e intrépido intentaba acercarse, pero Noruega alejaba a su hermanito de "aquellos peligros con pico". Luego, ya protegidos del frío en la casa donde vivía el chico de pelo claro como la nieve, Noruega contaba historias al más pequeño. Éste realmente parecía fascinado por ellas y casi no se daba cuenta de cuándo caía la noche. Y es que Noruega era un gran cuentacuentos, aunque su naturaleza silenciosa engañaba a más de uno.

Así pasaron los días y Noruega tuvo que partir. Se levantó antes que su hermano para evitar el momento de la despedida y, al abrir la puerta de la casa, se encontró con un pequeño frailecillo. Algo hizo "click" en la mente del que había sido un temible vikingo tiempo atrás, que se agachó y tomó al animal entre sus brazos.

-Tú eres el que siempre intentaba acercarse al pequeño, ¿no?-murmuró y, poco sorprendido, vio que el inteligente animal asentía-. Le dejo a tu cargo, pequeño _señor puffin_. No me falles.

Noruega se fue dejando al animal en la casa, donde Islandia le encontraría horas después.

* * *

><p>[Reunión de Naciones Europeas]<p>

Noruega llegó pronto al edificio, como siempre. No le apetecía escuchar los gritos de su amigo danés, así que fue directamente a la sala de la reunión, esperando ser el primero en llegar. Pero cuando entró en la sala, ya había alguien allí. Su hermano pequeño estaba en su asiento de siempre, con los ojos cerrados. A su lado estaba su fiel compañero con plumas. Ambos dormían tranquilamente.

Ese animal había salvado a su querido hermano de la soledad y del frío sempiterno del Norte. Noruega sonrió. Parecía que el tenaz frailecillo no le había decepcionado.

* * *

><p>No es exactamente lo que iba a hacer... Esto me pasa por no escribir cuando me viene la idea... Tsk!<p>

Como no me ha gustado mucho, intentaré escribir otro fic de este estilo. Para eso necesito críticas y reviews... Para saber qué cambiar y qué dejar ^^

Review? Please~


End file.
